1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to emergency garments, and more particularly, to an outdoor survival jacket to protect a wearer from the adversities of sustained exposure to hazardous outdoor conditions on land or in water, and to enable the wearer to communicate distress signals and to obtain nutrition during the period of sustained exposure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,297 discloses a life vest designed to be worn by a person travelling via water. The life vest is equipped with various pouches and attachments--wherein, amongst the attachments is a solar and battery powered flare signal and a strobe light. If a user falls into the water, the signal device is automatically activated upon contact with water.
An infant flotation seat with a number of signalling devices is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,253. The flotation device is inflated by compressed or chemically generated gas which is activated automatically. Strobe or other emergency flashing lights and a shark repellant may be incorporated in the seat, and the strobe or other emergency lights can be operated by either a rechargeable, replaceable, or solar powered cell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,451 discloses an automatic inflatable life vest that contains a water soluble paper coil. Upon exposure of the water soluble paper coil to water, the cylinder of compressed gases automatically inflate the life vest.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,384 discloses an aquatic attack protection suit made of a layer of Kevlar and a thinner outer layer, and between these layers is a shark repellant.
A buoyant emergency life saving device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,913, wherein the life saving device has a number of compartments containing several different components. Amongst the included components is a beacon light and food.
The prior art survival jackets do not provide heating provisions to prevent a wearer from getting hypothermia, and does not provide a lighting system utilizing solar collectors to provide electricity to battery heating elements or to light emitting diode (LED) leads placed at the ends of fiber optical leads. Neither does the prior art survival vests include an arrangement wherein the fiber optic is channeled back to the solar panel to help recharge the power source, battery, etc.